Future Revealed
by KayeBell
Summary: Angel and the Scooby Gang from Season two of Buffy, somehow travel through time, to Angel's future in season 3 of Angel. None of that stuff with Darla and Holtz happened. Cordelia is two months pregnate with Connor. C/A Please Review!
1. Story Info

Buffy/ Angel crossover.

Angel / Cordelia pairing.  
Prequel to Surviving the Past  
Name: Future Revealed  
Plot: The 1997 Scooby gang and Angel get accidently sent into Angel's future, to the Hyperion Hotel in Angel season 3. Angel meet with Cordelia that night in season 2, instead of Darla and Angel's soul was turned permanent in the process by the PTB.

**Angel Characters**  
Angel  
Cordelia Chase  
Wesley Wyndam-Pryce  
Charles Gunn  
Winifred 'Fred' Burkle  
Lorne  
Faith Lehane

**Buffy Characters**  
Buffy Summers  
Willow Rosenberg  
Xander Harris  
Rupert Giles  
Cordelia Chase  
Angel


	2. Past Brought Forward

**Past brought forward**

Cordelia Chase walked into the school library to see a group of people surrounding a table. All the people's heads turned towards her.  
"Hey Cordelia, what could you possibly want?" Xander said snidely.  
"Well Xander, I actually do complete my assignments without help from your brainy friend over there," Cordelia replied gesturing to Willow. Giles, Buffy and Angel were the only people left who weren't really paying attention to Cordelia anymore.  
"What is it you want Cordelia," Giles asked before the comments got out of hand.  
"I was just looking for a book I need for a history assignment," Cordelia replied.  
"Oh so Queen C actually plans to do work," Xander commented again while turning around. Xander's movements accidently hit the table they were all standing around, and the statue on the table fell to the floor smashing it in half. Angel was the closest to the statue and moved to pick it up. A bright light shot out from the statue and surrounded everyone in the room.  
When the light finally faded away, the group could see that they weren't in the library anymore, but looked to be in a hotel.  
"Nice going Xander," Buffy said looking at her friend.  
"Where are we?" Willow asked looking around.  
"We seem to be in a hotel lobby," Giles stated.  
"I didn't mean to knock it," Xander said defending himself. Suddenly before anyone could move, voices were heard coming from the next room.  
"Morning Angel; where's everyone else."  
"Wesley's in his office, Fred's in the kitchen and Cordy was throwing up. She hasn't got rid of that bug she caught yet," Angel's voice replied. The voice got louder and the group from the past looked shocked as Angel and some guy walked into the room.  
"What on earth's going on?" Buffy demanded and the two men turned to her.  
"Oh this can't be good," Angel said after seeing the Scooby gang and himself standing in the lobby.  
"Who are you?" Past Angel said looking at the person who looked just like him.  
"I'm you. Say what year is it for you guys?" Angel asked.  
"It's 1997!" Cordelia piped up.  
"Well, it's never boring here," Gunn said, before walking off to get the others.  
"Why are there two Angels?"Buffy asked.  
"Well; the best I can figure is that somehow you were all transported into the future. The year is 2003 and I am Angel in about six years," Angel replied answering Buffy's question.  
"But that's impossible!" Giles exclaimed.  
"No; not really. Some things like statues and amulets do have the power to travel through time, we've experienced it before," Wesley said walking into the lobby.  
"This is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Winifred Burkle, we call her Fred and Charles Gunn," Angel said introducing the group from the past to his family members. The other two members of his family came into the lobby through different doors. Cordelia came down the stairs and Lorne came through the front door.  
"Is that Cordelia?" Xander asked. Xander's question was heard by everyone and Cordelia froze in place.  
"Oh this has got to be a nightmare," Cordelia said sinking to sit on the steps. Angel came forward to see if she was alright.  
"You ok Cordy," Angel whispered. Past Angel was the only one to hear what his future self whispered and it confused him.  
"Yeah, I guess so. We need to talk though, in private" Cordelia whispered back.  
"Ok, but first let's take care of this," Angel said and helped Cordelia stand up.  
"This is Lorne; he's a friend of ours and good, so you can't kill him" Wesley explained to the group of time travellers.  
"Is that me?" Past Cordelia asked pointing to herself.  
"Yes; I am you," Cordelia said replying to her past self's question.  
"Why is Cordelia in Angel's future and where am I?" Buffy demanded.  
"At the moment we can't tell you anything, as we can't determine if you will remember any of this you can't be told too much about future events," Wesley interrupted.  
"But we're in the future," Xander exclaimed.  
"HEY, if Wes say's we can't tell you nothin, then we'll tell you nothin," Gunn told Xander.  
"Um we have something we need to do, so could you please find free room's for them to stay in," Angel asked looking at Fred.  
"Sure Angel," Fred replied. Angel and Cordelia walked back up the stairs while Fred went to Cordelia's desk and got out the Hotel folder containing the rooms that could be stayed in.  
"Well the rooms on the third and four floor are cleaned out and liveable," Fred said looking at Wesley and Gunn.  
"We shouldn't give them the fourth floor; Dennis seems to be very fond of that floor," Gunn said quietly.  
"Ok then it's settled. They can stay in the rooms on the third floor," Wesley said and then reached for his phone that was ringing.


	3. Discovering the Impossible

** Discovering the impossible  
**Angel followed Cordelia up the stairs and into the room they shared. Cordelia and Angel have been dating ever since last year during Angel's crazy Darla stage. Cordelia had come to the hotel to try and talk to Angel, but both their feelings had gotten in the way and they shared a night together. Angel and Cordelia woke up to be told by Doyle's spirit, that the PTB had made Angel's soul permanent after seeing how much they cared for each other.  
"Cordy; what's wrong?" Angel asked.  
"Well, I don't see it as something wrong. It could be wrong because it's impossible and kinda scary. But you don't have to see it as something wrong, but as a sort of gift....." Angel cut Cordelia off.  
"Cordy, you sound like Fred. What's going on?" Angel said.  
"I'm.....I'm pregnant," Cordelia replied.  
"About one month pregnant I think, maybe two" Cordelia continued. Angel had frozen on the spot and Cordelia couldn't seem to break him out of his shock. Not wanting to involve the people of the past, Cordelia decided to call Wesley on his cell phone.  
"Umm...Wes; could you come upstairs please, Angel's gone into some type of shock and I need your help. Please keep the past Scooby gang and past Angel downstairs until Angels back to normal, I just can't handle them at the moment" Cordelia said into the phone and waited for Wesley to come up to the room. Cordelia heard a knock on the door and Wesley came into the room.  
"Oh my; what happened to him?" Wesley asked looking at Angel's frozen form.  
"I told him that I'm pregnant," Cordelia replied.  
"You're pregnant? Well congratulations...."Wesley replied giving Cordelia a hug. Wesley's actions seemed to bring Angel out of his shock.  
"How.....How is this possible?" Angel asked Wesley while moving to give Cordelia a hug.  
"I don't know. But we can do some research on this later," Wesley said replying to Angel's question.  
"I'll give you guys a few minutes, but is it ok for Fred to show our past occupants to their assigned rooms?" Wesley asked before leaving.  
"Ah Yes; but make sure Buffy and Angel have rooms that are very far away from each other," Angel answered before Wesley left.  
"You're going to be a dad," Cordelia said looking into Angel's eyes.  
"Yes; we're going to have a baby," Angel replied looking into Cordelia's eyes.  
"That's why I've been sick the last couple of weeks," Cordelia explained. Angel leaned down bringing his lips closer to Cordelia's and giving her a loving kiss.  
"I love you Cordy," Angel said while giving Cordelia another kiss.  
"I love you to Angel," Cordelia replied. Angel and Cordelia decided it was time to get back to work. Angel decided to see where Fred was putting the past guests, while Cordelia continued down the stairs to her desk.

Visions

Angel walked to the third floor of the hotel to find Fred directing people to rooms.  
"If you need any of us; our rooms are on the second floor," Fred told the people from Angel and Cordelia's past.  
"Hi; how's everybody settling in?"Angel asked the group of people from his past.  
"This is all really confusing," Past Angel said.  
"What's confusing?" Angel asked.  
"It's confusing that Cordelia is in this future, that Angel actually lives with other human people and I have yet to see myself anywhere," Buffy said answering Angel's question.  
"I know we can't yet be told future information, but where are we?" Giles asked.  
"You are at the Hyperion Hotel in LA," Fred replied. Before anyone could continue a loud scream pieced the air. Angel and Fred took off running down the stairs, with the group from the past following. They came to the hotel lobby to see Cordelia withering on the floor in pain. Angel immediately went to her side to comfort her, while Fred grabbed a bottle of water and a notepad. Wesley, Gunn and Lorne all came running at the screams and joined Angel at her side to give her the support she needed. Cordelia's visions weren't killing her anymore, thanks to her new demon half that Skip had offered her. But they still hurt a lot and were very painful to endure. Cordelia stooped screaming and withering around after a few minutes.  
"What'd you see," Angel said quietly.  
"Um the park on Fenway Street, two kids and five vamps. There was so much blood and pain," Cordelia said looking into Angels eyes. Gunn headed over to the weapons cabinet and pulled out his hurling axe, Wesley's long swords and Angel's favourite double blade sword.  
"You need to go now," Cordelia said while looking at Angel. Angel nodded and took his sword from Gunn's hand. The past people watched as Angel, Wesley and Gunn hurried out into the night.  
"What just happened," Buffy suddenly demanded.  
"Not right now Buffy. Fred could you help me to the bathroom," Cordelia replied quietly. Fred nodded and helped Cordelia up. Fred helped support Cordelia to the closest bathroom and Lorne looked at Buffy.  
"If you want answers you're going to have to wait until they're given to you. You're lucky Angel wasn't here to hear that. These visions are very painful for the princess and she doesn't need to be grilled as soon as she gets one," Lorne said glaring at Buffy.  
"Did you say princess?" Willow asked.  
"Hey listen ......" Buffy started but never got to finish because Fred cut her off.  
"I don't care who you are, you're in our time not yours. Maybe if you realised that, you'd know we have more important things to be doing than telling you everything that's going on," Fred said in a loud voice.  
"Where's Cordy?" Lorne asked Fred.  
"Oh, she's still in the bathroom. Dennis is watching over her," Fred replied.  
"Who's Dennis?" Willow asked thinking everyone had already been introduced.  
"Is...are me alright?" Past Cordelia asked quickly.  
"Yes; I'm fine," Cordelia said coming out of the bathroom and going over to sit at her desk.  
"Princess; maybe you should have a rest," Lorne said looking at Cordelia in concern.  
"No Lorne; I'm fine really. I need to finish typing up the Caulfield case," Cordelia replied giving Lorne a smile and booting up the computer. Lorne and Fred nodded and both started to do different tasks. Lorne went into the kitchen to get some food, while Fred went into Wesley's office to get a book on time travel to start reading.  
As Cordelia worked on the computer; Buffy walked up to her desk.  
"So are you going to tell us why you're here?" Buffy asked Cordelia quickly.  
"No Buffy; I believe Wesley told you that we can't reveal information about the future until we're sure that you won't remember it when you go back to your own time," Cordelia replied looking up at Buffy briefly. Before anyone could comment the phone rang.  
"Hello Angel investigations; we help the hopeless, "Cordelia said answering the phone. Cordelia listened to the person on the phone and wrote down the required information on a notepad near the phone. Cordelia had just hung up when Angel, Wesley and Gunn returned from the visions job.  
"How are you?" Angel asked looking at Cordelia sitting at her desk.  
"I'm fine. Are any of you hurt?" Cordelia said looking at Angel.  
"Why are you looking at me," Angel said loudly.  
"Because you always managed to get the most injuries," Cordelia replied.  
"Don't worry Barbie; none of us are hurt," Gunn told Cordelia. Cordelia nodded her head but still kept her eyes on Angel knowing that he tended to hide things.


	4. Explanations and Danger

**Explanations and Danger**  
"Oh your back," Fred said coming out of Wesley's office five minutes later.  
"Wesley, look what I found," Fred said handing the book to Wesley.  
"Good work Fred! Fred has discovered that they won't remember any future information when they go back. The past should continue on as if this trip never happened," Wesley informed the others. "Good; now you can answer our questions," Buffy said.  
"Alright; Cordelia is my Seer, she get's visions from the PTB or the Power That Be of people that we need to save. Cordelia became half demon so she could keep the visions without them killing her. I'm a champion of the PTB and am dating Cordelia, as my soul is now permanent," Angel explained.  
"I'm a former watcher and ex-demon hunter, and I am the boss of Angel Investigations. You meet me in your last year of high school," Wesley said.  
"I've been fighting vampires since I could walk and Fred's been trapped in a hell-dimension for the last five years," Gunn added.  
"Well that's a lot of information to receive," Giles said.  
"Wait; your soul is permanent and you're dating CORDELIA," Buffy stated.  
"Yes," Angel replied.  
"How did that happen?" Past Angel and Past Cordelia asked at the same time.  
"This is just too hard to believe," Willow commented.  
"How could anyone willingly date Queen C," Xander said meanly. Cordelia had enough of the past groups reactions and walked up the stairs, heading for the roof. Angel was about to follow when he was stopped by Fred.  
"Let me go Angel," Fred said and slowly followed Cordelia. Past Cordelia meanwhile had moved away from room, after enduring all the groups' negative comments about her. She kept up her mask as always and stored the pain to cry about later. All three guys had enough of these negative comments and were all about to snap. Lorne; having come into the room before Cordelia had exited, saved the group from the past serious injuries.  
"You shouldn't be judging the princess by her appearance," Lorne said to the group of people from the past.  
"Yeah; you don't know Barbie so don't dis her!" Gunn said while glaring at the group. Giles could see how much these people cared about Cordelia and the new information about her being a seer was all very surprising.

Meanwhile Cordelia had headed off to the roof to think and to cry. The comments from the past members of the Scooby gang and especially from Angel had hurt, a lot. Cordelia had just stepped out onto the roof when tears started to fall out of her eyes.  
"Ah the seer a little sad," a voice said behind her. Cordelia turned around to find Drusilla standing right behind her, blocking off her escape from the roof.  
"Don't worry soon you'll be just fine. You and I'll be sisters, Daddy will come back when he finds out how I turned you just for him," Drusilla said softly to Cordelia as she stepped forward. Fred suddenly opened the door and saw Drusilla walking towards Cordelia. Fred quickly turned around and ran back towards the lobby to get the guys.  
"Ah two beats I hear; about to be a mother. What a lovely surprise and new baby to feed on," Drusilla continued. Drusilla suddenly lunged at Cordelia, only to be kicked in the stomach. Cordelia saw her chance and ran through the door. Drusilla came after Cordelia, not having to ask for entry because it was a hotel. Cordelia kept running towards the lobby, but Drusilla had caught up to her. Drusilla kicked Cordelia in the stomach and she rammed into the banister at the top of the stairs and fell into the lobby.

**Five minutes before......****  
**Angel was calmly explaining to the Past people how he ended up in LA and how he came to be working with Cordelia and everyone else. Gunn and Wesley had not stopped glaring at the past people for their earlier comments about Cordelia; Lorne had gone off to talk to the Past Cordelia. Suddenly Fred came running down the stairs and almost tripped on one of the steps.  
"Angel..... Angel; Cordy's trapped on the roof by some female vampire," Fred yelled. Immediately Angel started to sprint towards the stairs, only to see Cordelia's body crash through the banister and fall to the lobby floor. Angel could see that Dennis was trying to slow down Cordelia's fall as much as he could.  
"Thanks Dennis," Angel told the ghost as Cordelia's fall began to slow down.  
Past Angel was closest to Cordelia and managed to catch her before she hit the floor.  
However Cordelia remained unconscious and Angel turned to look at the offending vampire.  
"Drusilla....," Angel whispered before running up the stairs to fight her. Gunn picked up his hurling axe and ran to join Angel, while Fred and Wesley ran to check on Cordelia. Buffy was about to run after Gunn, when Giles and Willow grabbed her hands to hold her back.  
"This is their fight not yours and we can't interfere with future events," Giles told the slayer.  
"Cordy; Cordy can you hear me," Wesley asked in a panicked voice. Wesley was still the only one besides Angel and Cordelia, who knew about the baby.  
"Dennis, can you get the first aid kit?" Fred asked the ghost politely.  
"Who's Dennis?" Xander asked thinking everyone was crazy. Fred started to explain to the people from the past, who Dennis was, while Dennis floated the first aid kit over to Wesley.  
"Past Angel; I need you to listen carefully and tell me what you hear," Wesley instructed worried about the baby's safety. Past Angel followed his instructions and listened; only to hear two heart beats, instead of just one.  
"I can hear two heat beats, but that's impossible. Vampire's can't have children!" Past Angel exclaimed.  
"Oh don't freak out, your future self has already done that and given both Cordy and Me a scare," Wesley told the two thousand year old vampire.  
"Cordy's pregnant?" Fred started to squeal with delight and then stopped when Cordelia started to moan and move around.  
"Cordy; are you hurt at all?" Wesley asked Cordelia. Cordelia opened her eyes and shook her head. As Wesley helped Cordelia up; Angel and Gunn came rushing back into the room. They both went straight over to Cordelia to see how she was. Wesley assured them that Cordelia seemed to be fine and Fred jumped around talking about the baby.  
"You guys are having a baby, Congratulations. I call Godfather," Gunn replied after hearing Fred's excited talking. Wesley suggested that Angel take Cordelia up stairs and proceed to tell Gun that 'you don't just call Godfather'. The people of the past let this new information sink in and headed up to their respective rooms. Past Angel and Wesley had a little chat before Past Angel joined the others in heading up stairs.


	5. Family Meeting and Plans

**Family Meeting and Plans**  
Angel woke up the next morning to find Cordelia was gone. Knowing she had gone down stairs, Angel slipped on his clothes and proceeded to walk down the stairs. Angel saw her sitting at her desk, typing on the computer.  
"Morning Cordy," Angel whispered into her ear as he came up behind her.  
"Morning Angel," Cordelia replied turning her seat around.  
"Are you alright from last night," Angel asked his girlfriend.  
"Their words hurt; never expecting me to do something more with my life, always accepting the social mask, never looking deeper into who I might be," Cordelia told Angel looking into his eyes.  
"You've changed! What they think shouldn't matter and all of us here care about you. You're the heart of our family and they all love you, just like I do. You should've heard Gunn and Wesley last night. Gunn was ready to beat Xander up for saying those things about you," Angel replied. Angel's words brought a laugh out of Cordelia as he talked about what Gunn had been planning to do.  
"His right you know! I was ready to beat that dork into the ground," Gunn inputted coming into the room.  
"We're a family that looks out for each other. After spending 5 years in a hell dimension; I consider you, Angel, Wesley, Gunn and Lorne to be my family" Fred said following Gunn into the room.  
"Cordelia, none of us really fit in with the Scooby's in Sunnydale. You, Angel and Me were always on the outside, never really belonging. Here is where we all belong; not with them," Wesley said joining the group from his office.  
"Come on group hug," Lorne said coming into the room and pulling Cordelia into a hug that everyone joined.  
"Well better let go now, wouldn't want to hurt the little guy," Lorne said after a few minutes.  
"Oh; that's right soon we're gonna have a baby join our family," Fred squealed in excitement.  
"Yes, and although I know Gunn has already called 'Godfather' how about we just start with Uncle's and Auntie's and let us think about Godfathers and such," Angel said looking around. Everyone nodded and Cordelia looked at Gunn.  
"You called 'Godfather'?" Cordelia asked looking at Gunn with a smile.  
"Ah yeah; it seemed like a good thing to do at the time," Gunn replied. Before anyone could move away Cordelia cleared her throat.  
"There's something we need to talk about. I've kept in contacted with Faith and she gets out in a couple of days," Cordelia said looking around the group.  
"I was wondering; I was hoping Faith could come live with us and join us after she get's released. However I know everyone would understand if you can't deal with that Wesley," Cordelia continued.  
Wesley looked around at the faces that were looking at him. Angel and Cordelia had the most sympathy as they knew the full extent as to what the ex- watcher had been through.  
"I think that's a great idea," Wesley said surprising the group of people. Wesley decided to explain at the sight if their confused faces.  
"Faith may have done some horrible things, but she chose to pay the penalty for those crimes. Also Faith was also someone how never really fit in with the Scooby Gang and I believe Faith could be a great member of the family," Wesley explained.  
"I think that's an excellent decision Wes and shows how much leadership suits you," Angel said while reaching over to give Wesley a hug.  
"Thanks Angel," Wesley replied after the hug had ended.  
"So where will Faith stay?" Gunn asked.  
"Well; there are three rooms still vacant on the second floor. One of those can be Faith's room and the room next to ours can be the nursery," Cordelia said looking around.  
"That's a good idea. We could create a door in the wall so that the nursery joins onto our room," Angel said liking Cordelia's idea.  
"Cordy and I can decorate Faith's room, buy some clothes she can wear and also decorate the nursery," Fred inputted.  
"Don't forget we still have the Scooby gang and Past Angel to send back to their own time, not to mention someone's got to go ask Faith if she'll join us," Lorne said focusing everyone's attention on the problem at hand.  
"I'll go see Faith today and ask her to join our family, Fred can come with me and then we can go shopping for things Faith will need when she gets out," Cordelia said and Fred nodded her agreement.  
"Right; Lorne and I can clean out the new nursery, start making the door and clean out Faith's new room," Gunn volunteered.  
"Sure; after having to rebuild part of my club twice, I know how to put in a door," Lorne replied.  
"Alright that leaves me and Angel to researching how to get the people from the past home," Wesley said.  
"We can also get the past people to help with the research. Giles will be very helpful," Angel said. With the day's plan mapped out they all left to do their respective jobs. Angel and Wesley went to wake up the people from the past, while Gunn and Lorne started to clear out the two designated rooms on the second floor.


	6. Visiting Faith

**Visiting Faith**  
It didn't take long for Cordelia and Fred to drive over to the state prison, the roads were quiet for a Monday morning.  
"Hello; may we please see Faith Lehane," Cordelia asked the lady at the desk nicely.  
"Um.... sure if you'll just proceed through those doors, we'll get her out of her cell," the woman replied after looking up Faith's records on the computer. Fred and Cordelia sat down in the chairs provided and talked to the prison guards keeping watch. Faith was lead in through a door at the back of the room. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit and had metal cuffs on her hands that were attached to her ankles by chains.  
"Oh, Hi Cordelia. What's up?" Faith asked after seeing who her visitors were.  
"Hey Faith; this is Winifred Burkle, but we just call her Fred," Cordelia said introducing the women.  
"Hi Faith; it's great to finally meet you," Fred said friendly. Faith nodded and said Hi back before asking Cordelia what she was doing down here.  
"Well, we know you're getting out in two days and we were all wondering if you'd like to join our family. You'd stay at the hotel with everyone else, but have your own room. We'd expect you to help out around the hotel; like cooking or helping clean out rooms, fight the bad guys with us and generally be part of the family," Cordelia replied looking at Faith.  
"I don't know; you work with Wesley and I've done a lot of bad things," Faith replied looking down.  
"Hey, Wes said it was a great idea and you can join Angel in his quest for redemption. We all need redemption in some way and we're a family that takes care of each other. Wesley said you didn't really fit in with the Scooby Gang, but neither did Angel, Wesley or Cordy. They belong in our family and we think you do to," Fred said trying to reassure Faith. Faith didn't exactly know how to respond to that, but the words made her feel loved.  
"Ok; I'll join your family, but I can't cook very well" Faith answered.  
"Hey you can't be worse than Wesley; his fried eggs need to be cut with a chain saw," Cordelia joked laughing. Faith cracked a smile and asked how everyone else was.  
"Oh; well Cordy and Angel are dating and expecting a child. The Scooby gang and Angel from 1997 somehow travelled through time and landed in the lobby and some vampire named Drusilla tried to kill Cordy last night," Fred said babbling.  
"What; ok that's all really confusing," Faith said after hearing the news. Some of Fred's words registered with her and she turned to Cordelia.  
"You're pregnant with Angel's child! Congratulations, but how is that possible" Faith said looking at Cordelia.  
"We're not sure, but there are some other things we need to talk about. What's your favourite colour?" Cordelia asked.  
"Red, Why?" Faith replied.  
"Cos Cordy and I are going shopping for your room. You know beds, pillows, doonas ECT," Fred said answering Faiths question.  
"You don't have to do that," Faith replied looking at them.  
"We know, but you're part of the family and what are sisters for," Fred said standing up and giving Faith a hug. Faith was surprised by the hug, but didn't try to stop it. Faith smiled at the thought of being in a family and realising what the group of people were offering.  
"Well; someone will be here to pick you up at 9 O'clock on Wednesday morning. See you later; Fred and I have some shopping to do," Cordelia said standing up and giving Faith a hug. Faith watched Cordelia and Fred leave, thinking about how she could get so lucky.


	7. Confrontations

**Confrontations**  
The Scooby Gang and Past Angel looked up to see Fred and Cordelia walked into the Hyperion Hotel lobby around noon, with shopping bags in their hands.  
"Looks like you've been busy," Buffy mumbled under her breath. Angel heard the comment, while walking into the room and growled low in his throat. Cordelia also heard the comment, but chose to ignore it and walked over to Angel.  
"So I'm guessing by the amount of shopping you did, that Faith said yes to our offer," Angel said smiling at Cordelia.  
"Yep, and we found out her favourite colour's red; so we got a whole heap of red for her room," Cordelia replied. Fred came up to Angel, gave him a big hug and proceeded to tell him about their day. When Fred took a breath; Cordelia asked about the progress here.  
"Well; Gunn and Lorne have cleared out Faith's room and started to cut a hole in the designated wall," Angel replied.  
"No progress in how to get these people home," Fred asked gesturing to the group from the past.  
"No," Wesley answered coming into the room from his office.  
"I'm sorry for what was said yesterday," Willow told Cordelia, taking the time to apologise.  
"It's ok Willow; We've all done a lot of growing up through the years, and you're not from this timeline, so you can't know how much we've all changed," Cordelia replied giving Willow a smile. Before anyone could continue Cordelia suddenly dropped her shopping bags and Angel hurried over a caught her as she fell. Cordelia started withering around on the floor and screaming out in pain, Angel was trying his best to hold her down so she wouldn't hurt herself.  
"Dennis; can you get some water," Angel shouted out while, Wesley grabbed a pen and some paper.  
A bottle of water came floating over to Angel, as a response and Angel thanked Dennis. As quickly as Cordelia's vision had started, it stopped.  
"It was Billy; He was standing by as a man attacked his girlfriend. They were in the park; Billy must've been influencing the man," Cordelia said.  
"Billy?" Wesley repeated.  
"The prisoner I freed when Lilah using Cordy to manipulate my actions," Angel said while frowning.  
"Oh that Billy," Gunn said joining Angel in his frown.  
"What's going on?" Buffy demanded.  
"A guy that Angel released; because Wolfram and Heart were hijacking Cordy's visions and making a big physical impact," Fred explained.  
"Physical impact how?" Xander asked in a sleazy way.  
"What ever happened in the visions, happened to me," Cordelia replied glaring at Xander and leaving the room. Angel strode up to Xander and hurled him up against the wall, leaving his feet to dangled one foot above the ground.  
"Just because you're from the past; doesn't mean you can speak to Cordy like that. When you next see her again you're going to apologise," Angle growled.  
"Angel put him down," Buffy said coming up to Angel and putting her hand on his arm, only to have Angel shrug it off.  
"I'm Angel from 2003; I think you're looking for Past me and his standing over there," Angel said coldly still holding Xander up. Fred walked over to Angel and calmly put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Angel you need to put him down now and follow Cordy. Wesley and Lorne can continue with clearing the nursery and I'll start researching Billy," Fred told Angel quietly. Angel nodded and let go of Xander, causing him to fall on his bum. Angel went after Cordelia, while Wesley and Lorne went back upstairs to the nursery.  
"What do we do?" Giles asked knowing that he needed to talk to Xander about his attitude.  
"You'll stay here with Gunn," Fred said giving Gunn a smile; before walking into Wesley's office to get the books. Past Angel knew there was a reason that Gunn had been chosen to stay with them and after seeing his future self so upset by Xander's words; he knew that whatever that reason was, it wasn't a good one.  
"Alright listen up; you maybe from the Angel and Cordelia's past......" Gunn never got to finish his sentence because Past Cordelia disappeared with a brilliant flash of light. Everyone stared in shock, while Gunn yelled out to the others. Everyone came running down, including Angel and Cordelia.  
"Where's past me?" Cordelia asked.  
"She's back in her own time," a voice behind them said. Everyone turned around to see a gold demon that both Angel and Cordelia recognised.  
"Skip" Angel and Cordelia said at the same time.  
"Hi; as I was saying Past Cordelia was sent back to her rightful time by the PTB," Skip said looking at them all.  
"Why on earth are we still here," Buffy said gesturing to the group of past people still in the future.  
"The PTB deemed it was too dangerous for Cordelia to stay, but the rest of you have to find a way back yourselves, as you are here by your own doing," Skip said before disappearing in a flash of light.  
"They mustn't want to risk the future by having Cordy's past here and possibly getting hurt," Wesley said looking at Cordelia. Everyone went back to what they were doing before the past Cordelia disappeared, that included Gunn.  
"As I was saying; you may be from Angel and Cordy's past but that doesn't give you the right to talk to any of us like he did," Gunn continued pointing at Xander.  
"We aren't just a team; we're a family. Everyone changes and extremely hard experiences have happened to Cordy to help create who she is. You'd better be careful before I hurt you," Gunn said glaring at Xander again. Gunn left the past group in the lobby and went to go get a sandwich from the kitchen.


	8. Past Meetings and Breakfast

** Past Meetings and Breakfast**

The next morning the Scooby Gang and past Angel meet in Giles room.  
"Alright this is definitely an interesting future; but we have to stop provoking the locals," Giles said looking at Xander.  
"What I don't do it on purpose," Xander replied.  
"Yes you do," Willow replied.  
"Ok so maybe I do but..." Xander didn't get to finish because Past Angel cut him off.  
"If you don't stop, one of them will hurt you," Angel said.  
"After the speech we got from Gunn last night; I agree with Angel," Giles told Xander.  
"Buffy; you've been really quiet. Want to say something?" Willow asked looking at Buffy.  
"I don't understand this future at all; Angel's with Cordelia and we're nowhere to be seen," Buffy burst out suddenly.  
"Yes this future is not what you expected but this is Angel's future; not yours," Giles said.  
"Angel; what do you think of this future," Willow asked. Past Angel looked uncomfortable and shifted in his seat.  
"It's not what I expected," Past Angel replied wanting to fade into the background. Giles decided to talk before Buffy could say something she'd regret.  
"I think it's time to go down and have some breakfast," Giles said quickly. The group from the past walked down the stairs to the first floor of the hotel and walked towards the kitchen. They found Cordelia and Fred in the kitchen already preparing breakfast.  
"Good morning," Fred said after seeing them near the kitchen window. Cordelia looked up and saw the group from the past standing there.  
"Oh; good morning. Would you like something to eat," Cordelia asked them, while going back to her chopping.  
"Um sure Cordelia; that'd be great," Willow said sitting down on a chair near the kitchen window. The microwave dinged just as Angel walked in. Cordelia walked over to the microwave, pulled out two mugs and handed the first one to Angel. Cordelia then walked over to Past Angel and handed him the other mug.  
"Feel free to drink it here, but you can go somewhere else if you want," Angel told his past self, knowing how embarrassed he was back then. Past Angel just looked at the mug of blood in amazement, while Xander spoke.  
"Ewe he drinks blood in front of you," Xander said and was immediately hit by Gunn as he walked in.  
"Owe what was that for?" Xander asked glaring at Gunn.  
"Hey, you're lucky I haven't used you as a punching bag," Gunn replied giving Xander a look that would scare any sensible person. Wesley walked into the room and brought up the topic of what the day's plans were.  
"So today's plans are what," Wesley asked looking around the kitchen.  
"Well we need to bring another desk down for Faith so Gunn and I can do that," Lorne told Wesley.  
"There's another computer around here somewhere; I can hunt that down," Gunn said pointing out that Faith would need a computer.  
"I can help with the reading and then I need to do some training," Cordelia said looking at Angel. Wesley could see a fight might break out so he jumped in before it could start.  
"That's a good idea Cordelia; don't glare at me Angel you two have already had this argument a million times and she wins every time," Wesley said looking at Angel glaring at him.  
"Traitor," Angel mumbled under his breath soft enough; that only his past self heard him.  
"Training?" Buffy asked sceptically.  
"Yes Buffy training, would you like to fight me?" Cordelia replied glaring at Buffy.  
"I'd love to Queen C," Buffy answered with a smile.  
"No way," Angel said looking at Buffy's smile.  
"Angel obviously doesn't want you to get hurt," Buffy hissed. Angel didn't like Buffy's comments and knew Cordelia could take Buffy down easily.  
"Fine but I umpire and the first one down loses," Angel said giving Cordelia a subtle wink.  
"Agreed," both girls said quickly.


End file.
